poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Wanya
Wanya.png|Drawn Wanya Wanya is a 200-300 years old female timelord who was sent to Equestria by her mother, who is still unnamed at this point in time. Still, even at this estimated age, she is considered an adolescent by fellow timelords. She lives in her TARDIS, which is a newer model than what The Doctor stole when he was on his first regeneration/incarnation. It was originally owned by her mother. Background Wanya's origin, actual age, and who her parents were is unknown. The truth is, nopony's really asked about it. She's on her third regeneration, arriving in the little, humble town called Ponyville when she was on her first. This was some time before the Elements of Harmony defeated Nightmare Moon. Appearance Wanya is currently in her third regeneration, as mentioned before. She appears to be a pegasus, whom has a reddish, brown-ish mane and tail. It has been described as orange before, though it isn't. Her coat is a tan color, nearing towards yellow than brown. This incarnation/regeneration wears a baby blue scarf everywhere, usually never taking it off. It had been said that she used it as a weapon once, but it's just a rumor. Personality Wanya is a jumpy, optimistic pony, who always loves to make friends, and help anypony in need. Though her personality is similar to Pinkie Pie, there are some differences. She can be serious when she wants to, but that is a very rare event which hasn't occurred in any roleplays she has taken part in. She is oblivious to anything adult related, and seems to not even hear anything when ponies curse. To summarize this, Wanya acts like a child, getting along with the younger ponies, instead of adults. It's probably because she really doesn't make any sense sometimes. Wanya's TARDIS The TARDIS that Wanya currently owns was her mother's, and it is a newer model than The Doctor's.* It has a functioning chameleon circuit, and like the other TARDIS' it is female. She was put inside it when she had been sent to Equestria, giving her some kind of ownership over it. Nothing else about her TARDIS has been mentioned. *Has been mentioned before. Family, Friends, Enemies, and Relationships Family * Unknown. Friends * Captain Jack Harkness: A big brother of sorts, having been taking care of Wanya since they met. * Brave: A companion Wanya had once. He was depressed, and constantly had suicidal thoughts. * Colgate: A unicorn mare that Wanya met, and became best friends with. * Ludwig Von Sturm Anstieg: An acquaintance. * Zip Stitch: Wanya's second companion. It was unknown of why he suddenly wasn't her companion, or what had happened during their travels. * Channel Note: Wanya's third, and current companion. * The Doctor: A timelord in his tenth regeneration, who Wanya had traveled with for a short time. * Ssonick: A friend. * King: Another best friend of Wanya's. A yellow pegasus with a brown mane and tail. He was seen wearing a gas mask most of the time. * Rubi: A friend. * Derptor: ??? * (I hope I didn't forget any. Tell me if I did.) Enemies * None! Quotes "Goinka!" "Wheee!" "Autobots, roll out!" Category:Time Lord Category:PVRP Universe Category:Pegasus Category:RPO Universe Category:Pony